Journey of Outcasts
by Death's General
Summary: After the second Pirate King's execution a boy who is inspired by Luffy decides to train hard for years and when he's old enough to set out on his own journey to find the great treasure One Piece with his own crew.


Journey Of Nakama

I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's

* * *

Loguetown. It was an Island that every Pirate, Marine or simple villager no matter how old or young they are knew about Loguetown because it was the place where the first Pirate King Gold Roger or as he was really known as Gol D Roger was born and died.

And today it was about to be the very place where the second Pirate King Monkey D Luffy would die aswell.

The entire town and so many Islands by Den Den Mushi watched in either respected silence, utter awe or slight fear as the 28-year-old Pirate King with wild black hair that reaches the center of his back, fair skin, black eyes and a noticeable small scar under his right eye walked to the execution platform in the center of the town.

The two Marine officers who was walking along side him tightly held their swords just in case he tried to escape.

Luffy stopped and glanced down at his sea stone cuffs that enabled him to use his devil fruit powers.

_Man the Marines have gotten really strong in the last couple of years _Luffy though as he tested the strength of the sea stone handcuffs before a small grin appeared on his face as they didn't shatter or crack in the slightest.

"Keep moving scum!" The Marine officer with a scruffy beard shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into Luffy's back making him stumble forward before he continued walking.

Brook and Franky the respected Musician and Shipwright of the Strawhats decided if Luffy was going to die then he should die wearing his best outfit so he is wearing the same formal attire he wore when he defeated the golden lion Shiki.

A small gust of wind blew his infamous strawhat off his head and in front of a seven year old boy who has dark skin, dark purple eyes, short black dreads that reaches his neck and is wearing a black shirt, dark brown shorts and wooden sandals.

He stared in utter awe at the Strawhat before he picked it up and stared up at Luffy who was staring down at him with a smile on his face.

"What do you say Nigel?" A old man with black turning grey dreads tied into a long ponytail, has a muscular body, scars that run across his arms, bandages wrapped around his hands, dark skin, dark purple eyes and is wearing a loose fitting dark red and black gai said as he rested his large hand on his grandson's left shoulder making him snap out of his trance of shock and awe.

"Uh Mister Pirate King you dropped your hat" Nigel said nervously as he was talking to the Pirate King who bent down took his hat away from his hands before he shocked everyone including Nigel himself as Luffy put his strawhat on the young boy's head which was too big for him so it covered the upper half of his head but didn't hide the huge smile of joy that was seen clearly on his face.

"Keep it I don't need it anymore where I'm going" Luffy said with a small smile "What's your name?"

"Uh I'm Nigel, Nigel D Arcus" Nigel introduced himself as he raised the strawhat so he could see the look of slight shock that appeared on Luffy's face before it turned into a small smile.

"Well Nigel promise me that you keep that hat safe since it's very important to me and two other awesome pirates that you may of heard of" Luffy said as he remembered when Shanks was telling him who the owner of that strawhat was.

"I promise mister pirate king and I'll try to figure out the other two people so I can protect it even more!" Nigel exclaimed with a large smile which made Luffy chuckle before he walked to the execution platform with a confident grin on his face.

Nigel grinned at his Grandpa who rested his right hand on Nigel's head before he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders so he could see better.

Luffy and the two Marine guards started to ascend the steps to the execution platform before he reached the center and sat cross legged.

The two Marine officer pulled out their straight swords and held them in X formation in front of Luffy's head.

"Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy you and your crew have done multiply offensives to the world Government over the years and would gladly prosecute you all accordingly for your actions" One of the marine officers said as he glared at the pirate king.

"Though we decided that if you give up the location of your crew in return you and your crew will be taken to Impel down and put in level five" The other Marine officer said which made Luffy laugh and turn to face the Marine and stick his tongue out which made Nigel and his Grandpa laugh while everyone else sweat dropped at the fact the powerful Pirate King was acting like a kid during his own execution.

"You Marines must be completely idiots if you think I'll give up my Nakama" Luffy said with a grin which made the Marine officers glare at him before they raised their swords ready to end his life.

"Don't kill him yet he hasn't told us where he hid the treasure!" A middle age man shouted which made the Marine officers glare at him while everyone else began to murmur.

"Shut the hell up!" A marine officer shouted as they were ordered not to let the same thing Gol D Roger did repeat itself.

"Where did you hide your treasure Pirate King!?" The middle-aged man shouted so his question question could ring through out the town square which made everyone hush their comments and small talk before they watched Luffy who lost the smile on his face and formed a small grin which the Marines saw.

"I said shut up or I'll throw you into a jail cell!" A Marine officer threatened as he pointed his sword at the middle-aged man while a large grin formed on Luffy's face.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The middle-aged man shouted as loud as he could which got a loud roar of agreement from everyone including Nigel before everyone began to chant "One Piece!" over and over again which made Luffy's grin grow larger.

"You want my treasure?" Luffy asked the sea of villagers. His voice caused everyone to stop chanting and the two Marine officers to point their swords at his throat making his blood trickle down but that didn't faze him at all."Since you guys want it so much you can have it, I had my fun finding and hiding it so I won't deny any of you the same fun" Luffy said as he stared at Nigel who had a look of pure excitement on his face at what he was about to hear.

"Shut up you filthy Pirate!" The other Marine officer snarled as they both quickly raised their swords and swung it towards Luffy's neck but what shocked everyone was the two Marine officers were suddenly went flying back as something exploded against their chest.

"Thanks Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he glanced at a building that was a couple of miles away and saw his crew who are wearing black cloaks to hide themselves from the marines.

"Where was I?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the said and gained a look of utter concentration which you could tell since he face was going red.

"You was telling us about the One Piece!" All the villagers shouted in annoyance while the Nigel laughed at Luffy's forgetfulness.

"Oh Yeah!" Luffy laughed "I left all my treasure that my crew gather over our journey in that one place!" Luffy announced with a loud shout and a fierce grin on his face. "Now all of you lot have to do is search the whole world for it!"

Both Marine officers grunted in pain and stood up before they glared at Luffy and thrust their swords towards his chest.

"I'm sorry you guys!" Luffy shouted with a large smirk on his face as he stared at his Nakama who each had a different emotion on their face.

Zoro had a serious look on his face as he knew that Luffy was willing to die to achieve his dream just like he was, Sanji had a sad look in his clear eye as he exhaled smoke, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook and Franky were all crying their eyes out while Robin had a hard look on her face that was trying to stop the tears from swelling up in the corners of her eyes

"But I died!" Luffy shouted as he closed his eyes and formed the largest smile he could.

The two Marine officer's swords cleanly pierced through Luffy's chest but more accurately his heart which made his whole body go limp while blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and from the tip of the marine officers swords.

But the one thing that shocked everyone, even his Nakama was the large smile still on Luffy's dead face.

The sea of villagers cheered as they had found out the location of the Pirate King's treasure while two Marines officers glared at Luffy's dead corpse as they knew he had just ignited the spark of Piracy to the new Era just like the previous Pirate King did before him.

The Strawhats stared at their Captain's dead body before they got off the roof and went inside the Gol D Roger tavern to plan how they'll take their Captain's body back.

Nigel and his Grandpa went back to their home while Nigel tried not to cry over Luffy's death but was failing to do so which could be seen by the tears streaming down his face that he tried to hide with his newly acquired strawhat.

* * *

"Concentrate Nigel!" The muscular old man ordered as he watched his now seventeen year old grandson who has his dreads tied into a ponytail and is wearing a white and blue gai. He sighed as his grandson failed at the technique he just showed him for the third time.

"I am grandpa!, It's harder that it looks" Nigel said with annoyance in his voice as he let out tired breaths while he looked at his shaking right hand.

"I'm going to show you one more time and if you can't do it then you'll be cleaning the whole house and cooking dinner, okay?" Nigel's granddad said as he watched his grandson simply nod his head before he walked over to the side of his family's dojo and sat down against the wall.

Nigel's grandpa walked over to the wooden training dummy that was in the center of the room and slightly battered from Nigel trying to learn the technique.

He let out confident breaths as he locked eyes with the center of the dummy's chest while he slowly moved his left leg forward and right leg back then firmly planted his fit on the ground before he quickly tensed the muscles in his right arm and quickly twisted his body while shot his right fist towards the dummy.

"Five layered fist!" Nigel's Grandpa shouted as his fist dug into the dummy's chest making the dust around the two of them fly back from the force of the attack before the dummy suddenly skidded back while a deep fist imprint appeared.

It skidded back three more times with each being further than the last while the fist imprint got more deeper before the dummy flew out of the medium circle and crashed into the wall that cracked slightly from the pressure.

"Now it's your turn" Nigel's Grandpa said as he turned to face his grandson who just scoffed as he got up and walked over to his grandpa who was setting up another dummy.

Nigel didn't say anything as he did the same motions his grandpa did.

"Five layered fist!" Nigel shouted as he dug his fist into the dummy making it shake slightly from the force of the attack. He let out a grunt of pain as he held his now bleeding and bruised hand while he and his granddad watched the dummy skidded back four times.

Nigel let out a small curse as the dummy stood on the edge of the circle.

"I'll start cleaning the living room after I patch up my hand" Nigel said with some anger in his voice as he left their dojo.

_He's just like you _Nigel's grandpa thought with a small grin on his face as he watched the dummy's chest suddenly gain multiply cracks before it shattered to pieces while the limbs fell to the ground.

Nigel grandpa continued to stare at the destroyed dummy and smiled before he left the dojo and entered his home and waited for his grandson to cook dinner.

* * *

"So your finally leaving home" Nigel's grandpa said as he stood on the town docks and watched at his 22-year-old grandson who is making last minute fixes to his dinghy.

Nigel has grown his dreads out as it now reaches the upper part of his back while is now wearing a white fairly tight tank top, dark blue jeans with a black martial arts belt that is being used to hold his pants up, black boots, bandages that cover his knuckles and go up both his slightly slim but still well-built arms while stopping at his elbows and the strawhat the late pirate king gave him when he was a kid.

"Yeah I am" Nigel said as he finished patching a tare in the sail before he walked over to his grandpa and stood in front of him. Neither of them said anything since this was slightly awkward because of they way they both been raised.

They continued the awkwardness until an old lady with dark skin, light green eyes, grey hair tied into a bun and is wearing a dark purple kimono whacked her cane into each of their knees which gained their attention and a glare.

"Stop standing around like morons and tell him that your going to miss him" The old lady said which made Nigel's grandpa let out a small growl of annoyance.

"What she said" Nigel's grandpa said which made the old lady scowl at him before he rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder and formed a small smile on his face "Also don't forget your training okay?"

"I won't grandpa" Nigel said with a grin.

"And I won't forget everything you taught me grandma" Nigel said as he crouched down and pulled his small grandmother into a hug which she quickly completed.

"Just promise me won't get hurt!?" Nigel's grandma cried as she tightened the hug making her grandson gasp and sputter for air.

"I.. promise... Grandma..!" Nigel wheezed out as his grandmother soon releaased the hug which allowed her grandson to take in deep breaths before he got on to his dinghy and untied it from the dock before he kicked off the dock so he could drift out to sea.

"Thank you for being my Grandparents!" Nigel shouted with a large grin on his face which made his grandparents eyes widen in slight shock as they suddenly saw a young man around his mid twenties who was towering over Nigel as he stood behind him.

The man mouthed a sentence to the old couple before a large grin appeared on his face before he faded away.

"He's just like his father right Isaac?" The old lady asked as she stared up at her husband who had tears appearing in the corners of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and made his way back to his home with his wife walking besides him.

"More like a spitting image of him Harumi" Isaac said as he remembered their son leaving home. "Though I can't wait to see what kind of trouble Nigel gets into with the world government"

"And knowing our son and grandson he's going to get into a whole heap of trouble" Harumi said which made her husband form a large smirk as they entered their home.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think of the first chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **_


End file.
